The World is Yours
by Chokato
Summary: FanFic basado en la Canción "The World is Mine" de Kagamine Len “Siempre note que le tenías cierta envidia a Hatsune Miku-san, ya que ella es la Vocaloid Principal… Pero en mi corazón…Tu eres la Mejor Princesa en el Mundo.” CONTINUACION!
1. The World is Yours Len Ver

**¡Nyappy!**

**Aquí la Vocaloidtard reportándose con un Nuevo FanFic. Esta ves es de Vocaloid, ¡Amo esta cosa! Y mientras veía un video (The World is Mine – Ver. Kagamine Len) Me dije "¿Porqué no?" xD Y aquí esta… No esta exactamente igual al Video, solo por algunos detalles, o eso creo yo. Pero realmente espero que lo disfruten porque me esforcé mucho.**

**La página de mas abajo -Si lo quieren ver- Solamente agreguenle "www . youtube" (Obviamente todo pegado) Porque no quizo salir jeje. **

**Bueno, ya no digo mis idioteces, el Fic: *Redobles de tambor (?)***

* * *

**The World is ****Yours.**

**Ver. Kagamine Len**

**{ ****.com/watch?v=jWZo4JzhOVI**** }**

* * *

"_Siempre note que le tenías cierta envidia a Hatsune Miku-san, ya que ella es la Vocaloid Principal…_

_Pero en mi corazón…Tu eres la Mejor Princesa en el Mundo."_

* * *

Sabía que debía de haberla esperado, pero ella me insistió demasiado en que me adelantara y que ella me alcanzaría luego. Esa niña…

Yo soy Kagamine Len, de la Segunda Generación de los Vocaloid. Si por casualidad, ustedes se están preguntando a quien espero, pues es a mi pequeña gemelita…Kagamine Rin. Realmente la quiero mucho, ¡Pero tiene un carácter…! ¡Casi diario me saca de quicio!

Hoy queríamos salir a dar una vuelta por la Ciudad de Tokio, pero extrañamente me pidió que yo saliera antes pues me aseguro que tardaría demasiado en arreglarse…

_**Flash Back**_

-¡¡Rin!! ¿¡Quieres salir ya!?- Pregunté insistentemente a la puerta de su habitación

Abrió un poco la puerta permitiéndome ver solamente sus ojos azules y su despeinada cabellera rubia.- ¿¡Acaso no sabes que una chica tarda en arreglarse!?-

-¡Estoy conciente, pero llevas dos horas ahí adentro!- Le reclamé y no es NATURAL que una Mujer tarde tanto

-¡Pues…Adelántate! ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de salir, sal! ¡Te veo en la plaza!- Dijo en definitiva, cerrando su puerta rápidamente para que yo no pudiera contestarle nada.

Solté un suspiro de cansancio, y me dirigí hacia la salida dudoso de porque me había hecho tal petición. Pero si no cumplía…Seguro me iría peor.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y es por eso que estoy esperándola aquí.

-¡Len-niichan! ¡Len-niichan!- Escuche aquella que sin lugar a duda, era su voz. Voltee a verla y realmente me asombró lo que vi…Primero, ese peinado, no era típico en ella, siempre se ponía un lazo ¿Y hoy usaba dos coletas? Que raramente se me hacen familiar…Ah por Kami-sama, esas coletas son como las de Miku-san, sabía de la envidia que le tenía, ¡Pero no era para tanto, por Dios!- ¿¡Qué te parece mi nuevo peinado!?- Me pregunto orgullosa

-Que es como el de Miku-san – Conteste mientras me llevaba la mano al tabique, no puede ser que haga estas cosas

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Yo lo hice porque me gustó!- Se acercaba a mi de seguro para golpearme, pero se tropezó, cuando agache la mirada para verla note que se le había salido el zapato derecho que eran de tacón, otra cosa inusual en ella… ¿¡Porqué se puso unos tan altos!?

-Duele…- Dijo mientras ponía su mano en el lugar del golpe y cerraba los ojos como si quisiera contener las lágrimas

-¿Pues cuanto miden esas cosas?- Le pregunte asombrado, no sabía que hubieran de ese tamaño

-Etto…S-Son de…6 centímetros- Me contesto mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo

-¿¡Y porqué te pusiste unos tan altos!? Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie- Le regañe, y es que…Ella mide cerca de 1.48, supongo que en su papel de "_Superare a Hatsune Miku_" quiso medir más que ella… Se va a matar a este paso.

-¡P-Porque…Quiero ser mejor que Miku!- Me gritó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aún parecía que quería llorar

-¿¡Y para qué quieres ser mejor que ella!?- ¡Es una tonta! ¿¡De que le sirve…!?

-¡Porque no quiero que dejes de querer…!- …

Me dejo en shock su respuesta, me quede viéndola por un rato mientras ella bajaba la cabeza para evitar verme. Lo puedo entender ahora, queriendo parecerse a Miku-san para que yo la quisiera más a ella. Por eso quiere superar a Miku-san…Por mí.

No pude evitar sonreír. Me hinqué y le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantar

-Tranquila, Rin, te quiero mucho más a ti que a cualquiera- Tomo mi mano tímidamente y me sonrió, es tonto que se sintiera así de celosa, pero no importa… Es una chica muy posesiva, pero es mi hermana, y así la quiero.

-Ha-Hai….- Ya no dijo nada mas por que en ese momento la cargue como caballito para que ella no tuviera que caminar tanto con aquellos tacones que realmente parecían una molestia.

Después de un rato de caminar hasta el parque, para romper aquel molesto silencio que se había formado le dije algo que aun me apena recordar.

-Pero…Sabes, no tienes que hacer todo esto…- Murmuré mientras me sentía como un ligero color rojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas

-¿Um? ¿Esto…?- Y todavía quiere que se lo diga -//-U

-Si, esto…Digo, lo de querer parecerte a Miku-san…Tu…Tu ya eres muy bonita, no necesitas parecerte a nadie- Le dije finalmente, y solo escuche su risita nerviosa seguido de un "Arigato".

Llegamos al parque.

-Vente, yo te pongo otra vez los zapatos, pero ten mas cuidado, por favor- Le pedí mientras la senté en una banca y me daba los zapatos para que se los pusiera.

-Si, muchas gracias- Me agradeció, ya que se los había terminado de poner.

Sonreí al ver que ya estaba bien, y ella me sonrío igual. Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que sonó un pequeño gruñido proveniente de su estomago.

Solté una carcajada.- Parece que alguien tiene hambre-

-¡C-Cállate!- Me ordenó molesta mientras se ponía, nuevamente, roja de golpe.

-Espera aquí…- Fui buscando algún puesto que tuviera algo de comer para ella. Después de un rato regrese con ella, que me miraba curiosa, mientras yo le daba una crepa que le compré.- Ten-

-Gra-Gracias…- Lo tomo apenada y cada uno comía el suyo hasta que ella me pregunto- Oye, ¿De verdad soy mas linda que Miku?-

-Si, mas linda que ella- Creo que no debí haberlo dicho, no me dejara de hacer que la halague

-¿Mucho, mucho más que ella?- Y sigue insistiendo…

-Que si- Me empieza a hartar. Y estuvo preguntándome lo mismo como un millón de veces, y no por ser exagerado

-Onii-chan, ¿Porqué tienes pinta de enojado?- Me pregunto con tono inocente

No aguante mas y solté un tremendo grito de desesperación. ¡¡Que molesta!!

-¡¡Si eres hermosa!! ¿¡Ya!?- Seguido del grito que pegue tuve que decirle eso en definitiva para que dejara de insistirme en que la halagara

Un momento de silencio de su parte.- Gracias- Me sonrió, esa tierna sonrisa que parecía de princesa.

-Vente, vamos a pasear un rato- Le ofrecí, mientras paseábamos platicábamos de todo en general, tenemos gustos bastante parecidos…Pero hay una cosa en la que seguidos difiriendo…

-¡¡Tra-Tra-Tractor!!- Salió corriendo en dirección a una Juguetería, en el aparador que daba a la calle, observaba abobada un tractor a control remoto. Esa era su extraña afición: Los tractores. Hasta podría entender lo que son los autos, aviones y barcos, pero ¿Un tractor?

-Estarás bromeando…- Me acerque a ella y a la tienda, viendo el juguete, no podía ser que esto la hiciera tan feliz… La vi a ella, y la verdad es que parecía bastante contenta de solo verlo. Entre a la tienda y ella quedo afuera, después de un rato volví a salir con un paquete en manos.

-¡Onii-chan!- Se acercó llorosa a mi- ¡No vi quien, pero alguien compró el Tractor! ¡¡Yo de verdad lo quería!!- Iba a ponerse a llorar enserio pero… Le extendí el paquete que tenía.- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Solo tómalo y dime que te parece- Le dije con una sonrisa y ella veía el paquete curiosa, lo abrió y ame la carita de felicidad que me puso

-¡¡Kyaaa!! ¡Onii-chan, Arigato!- Se me aventó, solo porque puse fuerza no nos caímos al suelo haciendo que la gente malentendiera la situación, de por si ya nos estaban viendo raro

-Jeje, si…Dale, quítate- La quite de encima mío mientras ella no apartaba la vista de su nuevo juguete

-¡De verdad te lo agradezco!- Me sonrío nuevamente, pero ese fue solo el inicio del tremendo derrame de dinero que tuve que hacer después de eso…

Entramos a una Librería, y ella no apartaba la vista de un libro del cual sigo sin saber de que trataba.

-O-Onii-chan, ¿¡Me lo compras!?- Me pidió descaradamente, ¡Todavía que gaste en ella la comida y el tractor…!

-Claro que si- La verdad es que tengo algo de dinero y no me importaría comprarle algunas cosas de más…

**Error**.

Cuando fuimos a la tienda de Música, se puso los audífonos de la tienda y no paraba de escuchar un disco en especial. Yo solo veía que no se fuera de ahí para que no se perdiera mientras veía unos discos por otro lado.

-Onii-chan- Escuche su voz detrás de mí y voltee a verla- ¿¡Me lo compras!?- Me pide demasiado ilusionada

¿¡Me ve cara de monedero!?

-Con gusto- Sonreí, y es que hoy no tengo ganas de pelear con ella y rara vez le puedo dar un regalo así que no vi lo malo en darle unos cuantos regalos de vez en cuando.

**Error**

Seguimos paseando por la ciudad, llegamos al parque otra vez y nos topamos con un hombre que vendía globos.

-Onii-chan, ¿¡Me compras un globo!?- Me pidió como niña pequeña, jalándome la camisa varias veces

-¿Porqué no?- Ella tomo el globo y salió corriendo como niña pequeña por todo el parque, mientras que yo le pagaba al hombre.

Cuando vi lo que me quedaba después de esta "divertida" tarde de compras, tenía…

**¥ 76**

_Me lleva el…_

-Onii-chan…- ¿Ahora que quiere que le compre?- Mira- Señalo a lo lejos ahí estaban Kaito-oniisan, Miku-san y Meiko-san parecía que habían salido de compras, veía tan feliz a Miku-san con Kaito-oniisan que no pude evitar sentirme celoso (Y es que reconozco que Miku-san me gusta un poco…)

Tome a Rin de la mano.

-¡Oye! No seas tonta, yo nunca dejaría de quererte por Miku-san, así que no tienes que ponerte celosa de ella – Le dije sonrojándome, pero dos segundos después me di cuenta del error que fue el decirle eso…_Tonta y Celosa_ para lo comprensiva, cariñosa y poco sensible que es ella...

-¡¡**NO** ESTOY CELOSA!!- Y lo siguiente que sentí fue una cachetada de su parte.

Se puso de espaldas a mi, cruzada de brazos y seguramente esta planeando mi muerte. Mientras yo tengo mi manita en mi mejilla, ¡Me dolió! Esa niña pega duro.

Alzé la mirada y pude ver como el globo lo había soltado por darme la cachetada y el globo se eleva y se eleva.

Adiós, dinero.

Empezamos a caminar por el parque, y se sentó en las enormes raíces de un árbol, y yo me recargue en el tronco.

-Oye, ¿Crees que podamos ganarle a Miku?- Me preguntó rompiendo nuevamente el frío silencio que se había formado

-¿Ganarle?- Pregunte sin entender a que se refería

-Si, o sea, ya ves que ella es la principal Vocaloid… ¿Tu crees que podamos…?- Quería seguir hablando pero la interrumpí

-Estoy seguro- Entendí en cuanto menciono a Miku-san – Nosotros tenemos mucho talento, solo habría que practicar más…-

Le dije mientras recordaba todos los días que ella me mostraba nuevas canciones que ella misma había escrito, no todas me gustaban, pero las interpretaba por ella. Igual una vez que por estar trabajando de mas la encontré dormida en su escritorio, y que la cubrí con una manta. La verdad es que trabajamos mucho y si tenemos la oportunidad de algún día superar a la misma Hatsune Miku.

-Realmente no estoy segura, pero tenemos las esperanzas…- Comenzó a decir pero la volví a callar

-Podremos ganar, sobre todo porque para mi…- Note como me ponía toda su atención- Eres la Princesa de los Vocaloids, la mejor princesa del mundo- Me acerque a ella y tiernamente le revolví el cabello mientras se quejaba de que la despeinaba.

-¡D-Detente, Onii-chan…!- Aquellas coletas que se había hecho las deshice cuando le sacudí el cabello, las flores que uso como broche caían alrededor de su cabeza haciéndola ver mas linda que nunca- Tu eres hermosa así como eres, no tienes que fingir ser nadie mas…Mi princesa- Me reí de la apariencia tan inocente que tenía, y ella me miraba confundida.

Antes de que me dijera nada, le tome la mano. Sentí su mirada, que aun demostraba confusión, no entendía porque me comportaba así.

-S-Si no quieres que te tome la mano y que te diga estas cosas solo…- Pero, en ese momento, su mano tomo la mía fuertemente, y cuando voltee a verla solo estaba ahí sonriéndome.

-Muchas gracias…Mi príncipe- Después de quedarme viéndola un rato le sonreí.

Y así, tomados de la mano comenzamos a caminar, no recuerdo bien a donde llegamos, no se bien de que hablábamos…Solo se que de todas las princesas que deben de existir…

_Sin duda ella es la Princesa Número Uno en el Mundo_

_La Princesa con la Sonrisa Más Hermosa._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Quiero hacer lo mismo con la Versión de Kaito y Miku, si este les gusto haré lo mismo.**

**Si me dejan su Review me ayudarían mucho :3**

**¡Jeje! Sayonara.**

**¡¡Tiramisuuu!! n.n**

**[****V****ocaloid****t****ard]**


	2. The World Really Is Mine? Rin Ver

La misma historia, desde el punto de vista de Kagamine Rin...

**¿The World really is mine? ****¿Or is just another Lie?  
Ver. Kagamine Rin **

Nunca olvidare éste día. Siempre pensé que Len-niichan quería mas a Miku-san, pensé que ya no me quería, casi ya no la pasábamos juntos como antes, no es que ya no lo viera, cuando lo veía y sentía que me prestaba toda su atención solamente era en nuestros ensayos, pero cada vez que salíamos todos juntos sentía que solo le prestaba atención a Miku-san, por eso cuando me dijo que saliéramos a la ciudad me puse tan feliz… Por eso decidí vestirme como Miku-san, para ver si Len me prestaba atención, para que me volviera a querer como antes….

Desde hace tiempo ya no veo a Len solo como mi hermano… Se que está mal pero no puedo evitarlo, cada vez que veía que se ponía nervioso o celoso cuando estaba viendo a Miku me hacía sentir vacía, como si estuviera sola… Sé que es tonto pero no se qué haría si Len ya no me quisiera…

Recuerdo una vez cuando me pelee con él, por qué no quería terminar la canción que estábamos escribiendo, no quería por que Kaito-san lo había invitado al cine junto con Meiko-san y Miku-san…

**Flashback**

Estando nosotros sentados en una mesa con un montón de hojas grandes, pequeñas y algunas arrancadas de otras hojas, hasta creo que había una servilleta por ahí, todas tenían escritas algo: Párrafos, líneas, palabras, versos, rayones, todos nuestros borradores; de verdad deseábamos que esta canción fuera perfecta… O eso creía yo.

-Bien Rin, hasta ahí por hoy- Dijo mientras se levantaba apoyándose con sus manos en la mesa, no puedo evitar extrañarme de sus palabras y levantarme inmediatamente

-¿A dónde vas?- Le pregunte alcanzándolo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta- Todavía no hemos terminado, Len…

-Voy con Miku, Kaito y Meiko- Me dijo con cierta indiferencia hacia mi- Y la canción, síguela tu, aunque para mí está bien así…- ¿Qué lo haga yo sola? El siempre me ayuda hasta con mis canciones, somos un equipo, siempre trabajamos juntos… Somos hermanos

-Pero apenas hace unas horas me habías dicho que le faltaban algunos detalles- Lo corregí, ¿Por qué se está contradiciendo?... ¿Por qué tiene cara de enfadado?

-Sí pero ya, está bien, dejémosla así- Volvió a intentar salir pero me puse entre él y la puerta

-Onii-chan, sabes que falta poco para que la vayamos a grabar ¡Necesitamos tenerla perfecta! – Me estaba molestando esa actitud suya, ¿Qué le pasa?- Sabes que no está del todo completa y además falta corregir algunas cosas…- Se estaba enfadando demasiado y eso… Me dio miedo

-¡No sé cuál es tu problema! La podemos acabar mañana, además te dije desde ayer que hoy iba a salir- Me replicó…_El… El no era así_…

-¿¡Acaso es más importante salir que nuestra canción!? ¿¡Aquella canción que le hemos dedicado tanto tiempo!? ¿¡Vas por ella, o no!? ¡Solo es porque ira Miku! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡¡Solo porque va Miku!! – No pude controlar más mi tono de voz y es que sabía que a Len le gustaba Miku-san y que se ponía celoso de que saliera mucho con Kaito-san

Me frunció el ceño y note como sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas, me arrepentí de haberlo dicho y me iba a disculpar cuando…

--¡Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga! ¡¡No es mi culpa que no le gustes a nadie!! – Me gritó, sentía como mi corazón se hacía añicos, las lágrimas no podían evitar acumularse en mis ojos y creo que se dio cuenta- E-Etto…Rin…Yo lo…Lo sien….- Quería disculparse, pero ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho, esas palabras si me habían llegado.

-¡¡Cállate!! No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme ¡Tendrás amigos! ¡Pero ya NO tienes una hermana!- Y con eso salí del cuarto dando un portazo….

Ya no pude contener mas las lágrimas, comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas, seguida una tras otra, me dolía el corazón… Esas palabras quedaron grabadas para siempre en mí. No importaba lo que el hiciera, no importaba si me decía algo para disculparse…El daño estaba hecho. Me deje caer delante de la puerta, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Solo podía pensar en… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?..._Onii-chan_…

**~Las horas pasaron.**

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormida, de pronto me vinieron todo los recuerdos de lo que había pasado y las hirientes palabras de Len; se que no soy muy sociable por mi carácter, a veces siento que debo cambiar, pero cada vez que lo hago Len me dice que no lo haga… Es en esos momentos cuando soy muy feliz.

Me levante del piso y aceche para ver si todavía estaba Len en la casa; en estos momentos no tenía ganas de verlo, sus palabras aún seguían grabadas en mi cabeza, salí al pasillo y me dirigí a la cocina, agarre un poco de refresco del refrigerador, y me senté en la sala, encendí la tv y vi algo que realmente no deseaba ver: Un Video de Miku, al verla no pude evitar envidiarla y odiarla, ella era mucho más bonita que yo, su voz era perfecta; después de todo ella era la más famosa de todos nosotros.

Mientras más veía el video más insignificante me sentía, me oprimía el corazón. No pude evitarlo en cuanto me di cuenta, las lagrimas caían y empecé a odiar a Miku por ser tan perfecta, odiaba a Len por haberme dichos esas palabras y me odia a mi misma por no poder hacer nada para dejar de sentirme así.

Intente levantarme pero sentí que mis piernas me fallaban, no pude evitarlo, me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, solo sentí como caí al suelo, mi ojos se estaban cerrando, lo único que divisar una sombra que gritaba mi nombre

-_Onii-chan _- Pronuncie con dificultad, antes de que todo quedará oscuro…

…

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, no sé en donde me encuentro, mi cabeza da vueltas, no recuerdo mucho, apenas fragmentos vienen a mi mente, lo último que sé es que me había peleado con Len, pero… lo demás está en blanco.

Trate de levantarme, pero siento punzadas en mi cabeza, es un dolor insoportable, de repente siento que unas manos me agarran la cabeza, alzó mi vista y veo que era Miku- san

-Rin-chan, ¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó con cierta preocupación en su voz, muevo mi cabeza en señal de que si, estaba bien, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora, y menos con ella, no puedo evitar envidiarla están hermosa, trae como siempre sus dos coletas, una blusa negra de tirantes y su minifalda roja; me fijó y noto que estoy en mi habitación, traigo puesta mi pijama

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?-le pregunté- lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en la cocina- le dije no quería decir nada sobre Len.

-Len te trajo hasta acá- me contestó,

-Eso significa que Len… ¿Qué Len me cambio?- Sentí como un rojo intenso se apoderaba de mis mejillas

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que estábamos en comprando las entradas, cuando llego Len, muy serio…

Flashback (**Miku Pov**)

-Len ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunté algo preocupada, no es normal que estuviera tan serio

- Si… No pasa nada- Me contestó algo ido, si no lo conociera diría que fue algo serio, por la forma en que se encuentra supongo que habrá tendido otra pelea con Rin, suspiró y pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros- ¿Sabes que puedes contármelo?- Le sonreí, noté como bajaba la mirada- Solo me pelee con Rin, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Pues debería- escucho que le dice Kaito-kun, noto como Len aprieta sus puños, se que ambos no se llevan bien, aunque no sé por qué, - después de todo, Rin-chan siempre anda preocupándose por ti- Le dijo sonriente, Len mantiene la mirada en el suelo

– Lo sé…- Contesto simplemente. No puedo evitar suspirar.

-Bueno, mira, por qué no vamos con Rin, es mejor arreglar las cosas ahora antes de que pase a mayores ¿Vale?- Le dije aún sonriente, abrió los ojos asombrado

-Pero yo… es decir no quiero arruinarles la salida y además yo… yo no sé

-No te preocupes si quieres te podemos ayudar con Rin ¿Vale?, venga vamos- Le dije mientras nos dirigiamos a su casa

End Flashback

**(Rin Pov)**

-Y cuando llegamos ten encontramos acá tirada en la cocina, y pues Len te cargó y te trajo hasta acá y entre Meiko y yo te cambiamos- Me dijo con su sonrisa de siempre, no pude evitar sentir un vacio nacer en mi corazón, claro ¿Como Len iba a regresar a disculparse por sí mismo? Si no hubiera sido por Miku-san, de seguro ni se hubiera regresado y seguramente aún estaría tirada en el suelo…

-Y ¿Dónde están?- le pregunté, no quería llorar, y menos en su cara, sentía como nacía la ira en mi interior, y trataba de cambiar el tema

-Len está en su cuarto, estuvo toda la noche a tu lado- me contestó algo seria, no pude evitar mi asombro

-¿A caso, ya es de día?- le pregunté con cierto temblor en mi voz, no puedo creer cuanto tiempo estuve dormida

-Sí, de hecho ayer Len se negó a irse de tu habitación, y pues Meiko y yo dormimos en su cuarto, y Kaito en la sala, pero bueno solo vine a ver como estabas, voy a acompañar a Kaito a comprar unas cosas, y Meiko se fue temprano- se acerco a mí y me beso la frente, - No sigas peleada con Len vale?, no se las razones de su pelea, pero estoy segura que sea lo sea Len no lo dijo en serio así que perdónalo vale?- Me susurro- solo asentí con mi cabeza y ve como se fue mi cuarto.

**End flashback**

Ese día me Len me pidió disculpas por lo que había dicho y fue cuando me invito a salir, se que fue una manera de disculparse, pero aun no puedo evitar pensar, que tal vez solo tal vez… significó algo más es por eso que decidí arreglarme, para que vea que yo también puedo ser bonita, tan bonita como Miku…

* * *

**Nyappy!**

Un amigo hizo esta continuación a mi FanFic, estuvo tan insistente que bueno... No vi el lado negativo a subirlo ^^ Wey, si me gusto tu parte pero sabes que me gusta molestarte con que no XD Ojala les guste y le comenten todos x3 O el me golpea (?) O quien sabe que me haga, no se de lo que es capaz XD

Tarde en subirlo porque tuve que editarle un buen de cosas ¬¬ Y bueno, siguiente proyecto: "Spice!" Aunque mi pequeña Rin me lo gano xD Pero aun asi ! Es uno de los que quiero hacer!!!!

Ya dejo de decir boberias XD COMENTEN, MALDITA SEA ¬¬ (omg?)

xD Gomen, pero ya queria subirlo e.e Sayonara!!!

x.. Kagamine Len :3


End file.
